Container refrigeration devices have conventionally been used to cool the inside of containers for use in, e.g., marine transportation. The container refrigeration device described in Patent Document 1 includes a refrigerant circuit including a compressor, a condenser, a receiver, an electronic expansion valve, and an evaporator which are sequentially connected together. The refrigerant circuit also includes a heat exchanger for heating (i.e., a reheat heat exchanger) which is located on the leeward side of the evaporator. This heat exchanger is configured to allow a gaseous refrigerant discharged by the compressor to flow therethrough. The container refrigeration device performs dehumidifying operation during which air having been cooled and dehumidified in the evaporator (i.e., blown air) is heated (i.e., reheated) by the reheat heat exchanger.